Becoming Royalty
by yazste7
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is just your average 21 year old women who doesn't know anything about royalty. Natsu is not your average 22 year old man; he is Crown Prince of Fiore. Natsu is marrying Lucy, which he is thrilled about; but on the otherside Lucy has to deals with becoming a princess and with the cruel press and wide criticism. Will Lucy make it into becoming royalty?
1. Preview

**Hey guys I've back writing a new story called "Becoming Royalty"; it about Lucy becoming into the royal family and becoming Natsu wife.**

**Preview**

It all started out when we first met in a café. He was nice and charming; at first we were acquaintances then we became friends. Then that when it all started, he took me out on a date and confesses his feelings to me. We dated for 4 years and he proposed to me. At first I was excited but then I realized that my new life will be different than my old life. I have to deal with becoming a princess and being looked up to the little girls in Fiore. I also have to deal with cruel press and wide criticism. I, Lucy Heartfilia now have to face becoming part of the royal family and being accepted into the country

**I know it short but next chapter will be a long chapter, I promise. I hoped you guys like this story and go check out my other story "My Dad Hates Him". **


	2. Becoming Royalty Chapter 2

Chapter 1: This is where it all began.

_**Hey guys I'm back after a year of being away from the fanfiction world. I'm reread my fanfiction and I thought it lack description and it wasn't done so well. So basically I'm rewriting the whole of chapter one and I will try to make it really good. **___

"_**Lucy Pov"**_

"_Sometimes, I think people think of me as just a poor commoner; a girl who isn't right for the prince of Fiore. They think I'm just using him as publicity or for stardom, but in my perspective I'm not. I love Nastu with all my heart and I will never do anything to hurt him. Nastu tries his hardest to protect me from the press harsh words. In fact his whole family convince me to not to listen to them. They always tell me "The press is always trying to find a way to start drama." Nastu a very fun-loving guy who would do anything to protect anyone dear to him. Nastu and I met at Fiore College Preparatory School inside the student lounge. I accidental spill my jasmine tea all over him, in my head I thought I was dead because I accidental spill my tea on a prince, the crown prince of Fiore! However, to my surprise he wasn't mad. Nastu just laugh and called me weird because I was overreacting too much about spilling my tea on his fancy jeans that are like 70,000 dollars. Then he put his hand on shoulder and then he took me back to the cash register and re-brought me my jasmine tea. Natsu told me it was going to be okay about his jeans, claiming it not that much of a deal. After that day Nastu kept on looking for me. He always ask my friends about me and they will always tell him I'm in the library or in the computer finishing up on projects. Before we even got together he use to get to the library before me and always tried to find a way to flirt with me. At first he would try to flirt with me to catch his attention. I used to blush heavily when he did that. Then he asked me out on a date to the movies. I was so surprise that the one and only Prince of Fiore asked me "Lucy Heartfilia". A commoner who is from a middle-class and is going out with the Prince of Fiore. My friends told me that I'm an extremely lucky girl because I'm going out with him. I'm just like it was all because of fate. Ever since I was a little girl I always dream of getting married to a prince, who would have thought my dream is suddenly coming true."_

"As I was lying down in my bed watching T.V., my sister suddenly came in my room"

"Lucy! You're on T.V. again!" exclaim Michelle.

"So what?! The paparazzi are always on my tail. What's new?" I asked

"What do you mean _**"So what?!"**_ she said

"Michelle, they always been after me before me and Nastu were dating. They always try to come up with the dumbest things" I told her

"Lucy, you're my older sister and I don't want to see you hurt again" she claim with a sad expression.

"Michelle, I can handle myself, I have Natsu to protect me" I said

"Sure, remember what happen last time when the paparazzi claim you were cheating on Natsu and they question your relationship with him!" She exclaims

"Hey! Please don't mention that, not something we should talk about" I said quietly

"You know what Lucy, I'm going to be straight up. I'm worried about you, were all worried about you. Mom, Dad, Levy, Yukino, and even Natsu. Ever since that incident that went down 5 months ago." She said with a sad expression

As I stared at her, she look like she about to cry.

"Awe, Michelle please don't cry. I'm okay" I exclaim with enthusiasm

"Lucy, sometimes I can't tell if you're lying or telling the truth. The eyes always tell the truth and right now they're telling me you aren't okay." She said

I look at hurt with hurt eyes and I sense she been overstressing herself over me, I feel bad as a sister because I made my sister worry so much.

"As I sigh and look at her, Michelle. . . I'm okay. Trust me"

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise" I exclaim with a beaming smile on my face.

I whip the tears off my sister face, my mother suddenly walks in

"Woahh, what going on ladies? Why do I see sad eyes?" she asked

"Oh nothing mom, were just having a regular sister talk." I smile

"Sure?" she asked

"Yep" we both said

"Alright, dinner is going to be ready soon." She said as she walk out my room.

We both laugh as she walk out

"LOL, she worries a bit too much" Michelle exclaims.

"Ahaha, ooh look baby Michelle is smiling" I tease

"LOL, I love you Lucy, promise me that you won't try to let the paparazzi gets to you" she said

"I promise Michelle" with a smile on my face

"_**I hope the paparazzi won't try to pull off something like that I thought"**_

_**End of Lucy PoV**_

"_**Natsu PoV" **_

"_Lucy Heartfilia. . . Love of my life. She the most courageous lady I met in my life. Having such an hour-glass body with them long legs and pearly milky skin she has. Look like a fallen angel from heaven above. Sometimes I feel bad for Lucy if you ask me, she has to go through the paparazzi and there annoying shit. Lately they been giving her so much pain. Look like she going through hell. My family and I convince her to ignore them, when she does they hit her down with so much rumors, it like she going to break her beautiful glass body with all these false stories. I wish I was always there to protect her from everything 24/7 but as a prince of Fiore their duties that are needed to be fulfill. When we get married, I swear I will protect Lucy._

"Yo Natsu, wake up!" yelled Zeref

"What Zeref?!" I exclaim

"C'mon, you promise you were going to play the game with us" Zeref said

"Oh yeah" I said looking dumbfounded

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Zeref said with a sigh

"Not my fault, I been thinking lately" I said quietly

"About Lucy right?" Zeref ask

"Yeah, ever since that incident that went out 5 months ago. I can't stop worrying about her." I claim

"Look Natsu, I know ever since that incident came up. You can't stop thinking about Lucy" Zeref said

"I'm so worried. . . I just don't want to see her hurt again." I said

"I know Natsu, I know it hard" Zeref said

"Zeref, how are you able to protect Mavis from the paparazzi?" I asked

"Well Natsu. I save her by trusting her. I know you trust Lucy with all you're might but when Mavis told me that she can handle herself. I listen to her, I know Mavis didn't always want to be a damsel in distress. She wanted the paparazzi to know she doesn't need me to protect her ALL the time. So I save her by trusting her." Zeref said

"Oh" I said quietly

"Look Natsu you just need to trust Lucy with what she says" Okay?" Zeref said

"Okay" I laugh as I look on him

"Now let's go play ball" Zeref exclaim

"Yeah" I exclaim

_**End of Natsu PoV**_

So yeah~ so what do yall think? I wonder what "incident" they are talking about ;). Make sure to check it out on . Leave a review, Heart it, and Follow it 3!


End file.
